Christmas gift of the heart
by spiderninja16
Summary: Its Christmas eve and Naruto has a question for Hinata.


Twas the day before Christmas and all of Konohana was abuzz. Shops where flooded streets where crowded and restaurants where rushed. But above all everyone was happy, and eager to unwrap there gifts.

That is except for one female leaf ninja. She was unable to join in on all the fun completely because a deep knot of fear has been growing in the pit of her stomach. She tried her best to ignore it but since its creation a month ago it has grown and grown.

_I have to forget about this. There is no reason to worry._ She told herself

_I am a ninja. I should not be bothered by this_. She took a gulp of her drink.

_But I'm also a girl and I know there has to be something wrong_. She let ought a deep sigh.

"Ok Hinata spill it." the young girl sitting next to her right said slamming down her drink.

"W-w-what?" Hinata stuttered.

"What forehead girl means is why are you all upset when tomorrow is Christmas." The blond on the left side said.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." She said taking a deep gulp of her drink and putting on a fake smile.

"Let's see you're distant." Said the blond

"You're nervous."

"You're always wandering into daydreams."

"And you can't stop stuttering or twirling your fingers." The two said at the same time.

It's true she has been all these things. But worst of all was the stuttering. She had tried so hard to stop it the first time. In truth she hadn't done it for a while now. Ever since…

"Is it really that obvious?" Hinata said defeated.

"Ya." The two said again at the same time, both looking very annoyed at each other. But decided to forgo there usual arguments to focus on Hinata, who was currently staring at her drink

"So tell us what's bothering you Hinata." Ino said pulling away the glass.

"Well, It's just…Ya see-"

"Its Naruto isn't it. Dear god what is that idiot doing now." Sakura shouted clenching her fist.

"Well they have been dating for almost two years now. I'm just surprised he didn't screw up earlier." Ino said with a sigh

And yes it's true. For almost two years now Naruto and Hinata have been what seemed like the perfect couple. And while that is surprising on its own what really surprised everyone was that it was Naruto who made the first move and not Hinata. Since then they have been nearly inseparable. Especially after Hinata moved out of the Hyuuga compound and finally got out of under her fathers thumb. Yep everything was perfect

Emphasis on WAS

Hinata said nothing. Sakura and Ino took this as a yes

"So what has he been doing now? Is he acting like a childish brat?" Ino asked then got a striking idea "Or are you starting to lose interest in him?"

"NO" Hinata said a little too loud. This surprised both girls. Sure she had come out of her shell in the past few years she still hardly ever raised her voice. Even when confronting an enemy.

"Ok sorry Hinata it was just a guess." Ino said.

"Ya Hinata if you just tell us then we wouldn't have to guess." Ino said getting an agreeing nod form the blond.

"Fine," Hinata said with a sigh "It is Naruto." The two rivals gave a victorious nod.

"its just that I think he might be the one losing interest in me." This had the two listners eyes widening. "When we first started I could tell he was worried he would screw up but he never disappointed. I mean I remember when he first asked me out. For the fist time it was him that was a loss for words and not me. I tried to figure out what he was trying to tell me then he finally yelled 'Hinata will you please go out with me' the blush on his face and the flowers just make me want to faint. But thankfully I didn't. I was so suppressed and happy at the same time. Being with him has been the happiest time of my life."

Hinata took a deep breath for the next part "But he seems to have changed. In the beginning it seemed like I was the center of his whole world. He always made me feel special and wanted. No mater what he was doing unless it was a mission he would drop it to spend time with me." She reached over to where Ino had moved her drink and took a sip "but recently he has been acting weird. He is always anxious around me and seems to find reasons to be away form me." She wiped away a small tear. "Then he started to say these weird things then looses all interest in any conversation."

This caught the two's attention. "What kind of things."

Well just take last month. It was at the anniversary of are first date…

---------

"Damn it why is this so difficult." The young blond shouted.

"Why cant I just &#ing ask her" he said again

"Ok let's see here I am 20 years old, A Jounin, and have a daemon fox living inside me. But I can't even ask my girlfriend a simple question." This time he finished by punching a hole clear through a tree.

"Damn It." he shouted again. Then fatigue overtook him and he fell down. He then took a survey of his surroundings. Many trees where destroyed or had large indents in them. The ground was upturned and many rocks where destroyed. Naruto chuckled.

"Wow I can do all this and still am so week when it comes to one little thing. I mean look at all I've done so far. I have defeated all but three of the Akatsuki, completely ending there plans, then killed that snake bastard Orochimaru," He through a kunai at a wondering snake "I should be happy with her but there is something I need to ask her but I cant." His mind wandered to a month ago during his and Hinata's anniversary

Naruto had pulled out all the stops. It was there two year anniversary and he was not going to screw this up. He had saved up and had taken Hinata out to one of the most prestige's restaurants in the village. He had set up reservations a month in advance and gone to buy a new suit. Sure his wallet has been totally cleaned out. But when he saw Hinata in her dress smiling his would have gladly spent all he owns on this night.

Dinner went great. Naruto made sure not to order ramen, even though he knew Hinata didn't mind his little obsession. Soon it was time for dissert

---------

"I still don't see a problem. It seems like everything went fine." Ino said perplexed. Thou not as much as Sakura "Ya sounds like he put allot of work into it"

Hinata let out another sigh, dreading the memory she was about to reveal. "Well everything was fine, until we got to dessert." The two girls leaned in

Hinata was in complete bliss. Not only was she was this a wonderful nigh on its own but adding its meaning. She just couldn't believe it. Two years ago she had actually started dating Naruto. And they have grown so close since then. Everyday her love grew more and more. If you told her she would be in this position when she was 12, she would have thought you where crazy.

"Hay Hinata." He said finishing off his dessert.

"Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata put down her spoon

"Well you know ah…" Naruto stammered and took a swig of his wine

"What is it Naruto-kun"

"Well you know ah," he took another drink "see we have been together for a while."

"Yes"

"And I must say it has been the best time of my life." he stammered off again, this time taking a bigger gulp of his wine. Now Hinata was getting worried "but you know…I mean…It's just that…ugh."

"Naruto is there something wrong." Hinata said getting very scared.

"N-No nothings wrong it's just that…ah forget it Hinata." He said looking at his watch. "Crap" he mumbled quietly thou not quiet enough for her not to hear him, "I'm sorry Hinata I need to…ah…Use the restroom…" he quickly got up and headed around the corner.

Hinata was worried now, but also curious. What was he going to ask her? She had decided to ask him about it when he got back. But unfortunately when he got back 10 minutes later he seemed to do all he could to keep her on the receiving end of the conversation. And when she actually did ask he would pretend to be occupied with something else.

She soon gave up and tried to make the dinner as pleasant as possible. Though the shadow of that question fell over them like a bleak mist. Even when he kissed her goodnight at her door she could tell he was hiding something…but what…

-------

Anger empowered him and again he went on a temper driven training spree. There was not a completely whole tree or rock for a 100 foot radius.

After calming down a little Naruto went back to his thoughts, "This shouldn't be so hard. I know lots of people who have done it, Kakashi, Iruka, Hell even pervy sage had done it a few times."

He remembered to his anniversary a month ago. He had been so close to asking her that night but soon his doubt got in the way.

"Damn it. Why did Shikamaru have to tell me that?" Naruto screamed, remembering a conversation with his close friend. He had asked his girlfriend Temari the same question as Naruto tried to with Hinata. But she had declined and there relationship suffered a hard rehabilitation. Many thought they where going to separate. That was Naruto's greatest fear…Losing Hinata.

"I don't think I could stand losing her. Maybe I should just hold off for a while." he thought for a while" this seemed like a good answer for know. Just wait.

"Ya I don't have to do this now." He said with a grin. Thou that quickly faded, "Damn why am I always so impatient." Naruto sighed. "That's it I don't care what fears I have. I want to become closer to her. I want to be with her. I am going to tell her tonight at granny's Christmas party." He said getting into a lee-like pose "If the pervy sage can do it than so can I. I will just ask her to-"

-------------------------------------------

"Have sex with him!!!" Hinata shouted, and then felt really embarrassed about yelling something like that in a public place.

"Calm down Hinata." Ino said waving her arms around. Hinata quickly sat down with a deep blush on her face.

"Geese Ino could you have been a little more subtle." Sakura said trying to calm her friend down.

"Sorry I jut thought it would be obvious. I mean what else would Naruto be so nervous about asking."

"I'm not saying your wrong I just mean you didn't have to just shout it out like that. You should have used a little tact." Sakura scolded her rival. Hinata quickly turned to her

"You think so to?" Hinata quickly said. Sakura just nodded with a little shrug. This had Hinata stammering. "W-w-what?"

"Look Hinata. We know you are really self-conscious. So its understandable you worry Naruto doesn't love you the way you do but you have to realize how much he cares about you." Hinata listen closely the her friends sagely advice "But the fact of the matter is you guys have been together for more that two years now and have never actually consummated your relationship."

She took a swig of her drink as her blond friend continued. "This shouldn't really be much of a surprise Hinata. If anything you should be more surprised he hasn't done this sooner." She gave a little shrug.

"I can't believe…Not Naruto" Hinata stammered.

"Hinata is Naruto a boy." Ino asked.

"Yes"

"And didn't he spend two years with the biggest pervert in the village and before that his sensei was the second biggest pervert."

Hinata just looked shocked. "B-but I don't think I'm ready for something like that."

"You don't have to be Hinata. Look just tell him you are not ready." Sakura said patting her on the back. "But just be sure to be direct without being to cruel. We both have seen how something like this can hurt a relationship."

"But don't use that as an excuse to give in." Ino interjected "That can cause even more damage." She said remembering a similar problem with one of her close friends.

"Look Hinata. Naruto is a great guy but he is a guy. All you have to do is be sincere with him and he will wait. If not then he is not the right guy for you. Understand." Hinata nodded giving a small smile. "Good. Now let's go and get ready for the Christmas party tonight."

------------

In the center of the village, at the Hokage's tower, many of the villages ninjas where gathered at the Hokage's annual Christmas Ball. A huge room normally used for war-plans and large meetings was transformed into a winter holiday paradise. A large tree was stationed in the center and surrounded by a variety of gifts of all different shapes and sizes. On one wall was an assortment of food, many from foreign villages. There was so much even the lone Akamichi couldn't put a dent in it. Across the room was a large dance area where many shinobi where dancing to the latest hit form the village's top bands.

It was truly a happy time. Even Hinata and Naruto had forgotten there dilemma and joined in to the festivities. The where easily seen dancing quite lively to many songs both fast and slow, but like all good times things must come to an end.

"Fellow ninja of the Hidden Leaf, may I please have your attention." Tsunade called. All movement ended and all eyes where lock on her. "I hope you are all having a wonderful time tonight." A large cheer form the crowd erupted. "Yes that's enough of that. Well as you all know the village has been thru some hard times in the past few years. But it does this old girl"

"Really old"

"Shut it Naruto."

"It was Kiba not me"

"Anyway it does one good to see how strong this village is to be able to pull thru such times with courage and dignity. I know we have lost much but we have also gained so much and I know that the coming year will bring with it even more triumph." She rose her glass "to the leaf"

"To the Leaf." The crowd cheered.

"Now to the real reason you are all here the much anticipated gift exchange." The crowd cheered louder than they did all night at this.

Soon everyone was crowded around the tree grabbing presents to hand out to there teammates and close friends. Hinata was happy with any gift she got. Form Shino's bug shaped pendent to a cookbook form Kiba. Naruto was just a Joyce. Being without gifts for so many years made him glad to receive anything. Sakura gave him ramen coupons while both Jiraiya and Kakashi gave him a copy of Icha Icha volume one, both where accepted with a kind smile. Soon there were only a few gifts left under the tree. One the blond boy stared at intently.

_Now is the time. I have to ask her NOW he thought to herself._

Hinata noticed his intense look. _Ow no he is going to ask me now…in front of all these people._

Slowly Naruto walked over to the gift it was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He walked slowly towards his girlfriend. Oblivious to the eyes totally focused on him.

"Hinata" he took a deep breath

_Here it comes_ They both thought

"This if for you" he said handing the gift. She looked a little scared, But not as much as Naruto did just handing her the gift.

She just stared at it intently; a little worried to open it. But Naruto snapped her out of it with "well are you going to open it?"

She gave a slight chuckle and started opening the packaging finding a small white box. Trembling, her fingers slowly opened the box expecting to see something to hint to the conversation her Ino, and Sakura had before. But instead just saw a piece of paper. Opening it she saw three words written on it.

Look Behind You.

She looked confused at Naruto who just nodded nervously. So slowly she turned scared at what she might see. But once she got totally around she was in for a more pleasant surprise. Naruto had pulled her into a deep kiss full of passion. Everyone turned to the remaining one. Who just walked up, slipped something onto Hinata's hand, and literally Proofed out of existence.

Hinata was very confused by this turn of events. She hadn't even noticed the addition to her left hand. She turned to Naruto, who was currently kneeling.

"Hinata," he said grabbing her hand, "for the longest time I thought I was destined to be alone. Afraid that nobody would see me for more than a loudmouth dobe or some kind of monster. But then I found you. Every day I thank god for giving me the opportunity to be with you. And I want to continue doing just that" he took a deep breath and Hinata noticed it. The beautiful wedding ring that was placed on her finger. It was golden with the spiral symbol for Uzumaki and the Flame symbol for Hyuuga on ether side of a beautiful sparkling diamond. She just barley was able to tear her eyes away from it to catch Naruto Finish.

"So Hinata, will you please do me the greatest honor and become my wife."

The room was silent. All waiting for her answer, but none seem to come. She just turned and walked a few feet behind her away from Naruto, her hair hiding any facial expression.

"No" her said "I just had to ruin it. Why must I screw up-"

"Why so sad Naruto-kun" he heard someone say "I was just getting a running start" and before his mind had time to process this he felt the full force of the young girls weight come crashing into him her lips forcefully pressed on his.

After a few moments he was able to pull her away "so I guess that's a yes?"

"Shut up, your ruining the moment." and with that there personal make out session continued. All the while cheered and praise could be heard all around them. But they heard none. All they noticed was what was important to them…each other.

A few feet away a blond ninja from a neighboring village turned to the one next to her. "Told you he was going to pop the question."

"Aw shut it deer boy" she said "then turned to him and said "Hay why is hers so much bigger than mine?" she put her hand out to show it and raised a brow.

"Well maby if you had said yes the FIRST time I would have gotten a bigger one. Also not all of us are related to one of the Hokages and can inherit a load of cash."

"Ya Ya whatever." She said "man they are really going at it."

It may had took them a while (ten minutes to be exact) but soon Naruto and Hinata where able to separate themselves long enough to get congratulated by all there friends.

"Well Hinata I'm glad for once that I was wrong." Sakura said working her way to them.

"What dose she mean Hinata-chan?"

"N-nothing," she says waving her arms. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening."

Naruto chuckled "Hinata you already made this a Christmas I will never forget." He quickly pulled her in to another kiss

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Naruto"


End file.
